The Crusade
The Crusade is a Anti Original NAW group formed by Norm Dailey who alongside gathered Joe Omega to join in New-NAW The group would also be featured in Omega Pro Wrestling when Norm Dailey would get signed. This would lead to Chris Jericho joining the crusade in OPW. in New-NAW as The Crusade early in their careers.]] History New-NAW The Crusade originally began with Norm "The Storm" Dailey taking offense to original NAW superstars being champions and having higher spots on the card then him. After trying to get superstars to join and many failed attempts, one being Tyler King which would lead to a match Norm would lose at New-NAW Caught in the Crossfire. Joe Omega one of the two New-NAW CAW Search winners of Season 1 would finally join with Norm. They would use Joe Omega's earned title shot on the New-NAW Tag Team Championship and would lose against Andrew Liana & Steven Raden who were the reigning champions at New-NAW New Found Glory. After this the two would set focus on Monty Brown. They feel Shane McMahon helped him shoot to the top without earning it and once Shane was fired, They made their thoughts known by attacking Monty Brown. This would lead to both Crusade members winning the New-NAW Hardcore Championship before their handicap match with Monty Brown at New-NAW All Or Nothing. At All or Nothing, Joe Omega would be found unconscious moments before The Crusades match against Monty Brown forcing Norm Dailey to compete alone. Monty Brown would overpower Norm Dailey and pick up the victory. At The Final Chapter, the team of former Crusade member Joe Omega and Larry It would defeat Norm Dailey and Hector Frost of the Crusade in a tag team match with a stipulation where if they lost they'd have to disband. OPW Joe Omega was taken out by Kevin Nash. Kevin would make a open call out to anyone who wanted to challenge for his OPW Hardcore Championship which would be answered by Omega's New-NAW partner, Norm Dailey. Norm would go on to take the championship from Kevin Nash. Later on Chris Jericho would go on to join them. After Norm sustained a injury he would take time off. They would form right back up as soon as Norm returned to OPW and would gain the OPW Tag Championship. They would later lose the championships to Daniel Bryan and CM Punk, leading them to gain a new member in Rain Lopez. They would go on to injure Shawn Michaels and claim the championships back when CM Punk and Daniel Bryan could no longer deffend due to injuries. .]] Finishing Moves *'Norm Dailey' **The Perfect Storm (Leg Drop Bulldog) **Ever Lasting Storm (Elevated Boston Crab) *'Joe Omega' **T.C.O (Pedigree/Double Underhook Facebuster) **Omega Siren (Ankle Lock/High Angle Single Leg Lock) (Joe Omega) & Norm Dailey) with the New-NAW Tag Team Championship.]] Title History New-NAW *New-NAW Tag Team Championship (2x) *Norm Dailey (1x) & Joe Omega (2x, one separate reign with non Crusade member) *New-NAW Hardcore Championship (6x) **Norm Dailey (2x) **Joe Omega (4x) Omega Pro Wrestling *OPW Tag Championship (2x, Current) *OPW Hardcore Championship (4x) **Norm Dailey (4x) *OPW Absolute Zero 3 Tag Team Tournament Entrance Themes Slayer - Raining Blood Category:New-NAW Category:NAW Category:OPW Category:Tag Team Category:Stable